The following description relates to an adjustable steering column in a vehicle, and in particular, a support in the adjustable steering column.
A steering column may be adjustable in a rake direction and a telescope direction. To adjust the steering column, it is placed in an unlocked condition where various components are movable relative to another. In the unlocked condition, the steering column may be insufficiently supported in the rake direction.
To prevent the steering column from suddenly dropping to a lowest adjustment position upon reaching the unlocked condition, a pair of torsion springs may counterbalance the weight of steering column, steering wheel and air bag mass. The torsion springs may react against a clamping bolt extending across the steering column, and may be positioned at opposite ends or sections of the clamping bolt. For example, a torsion spring may react against the clamping bolt at each side of the steering column. Additional components may be added to the steering column for the torsion springs to react against. However, this adds to the complexity and increases costs.
In the configurations above, the torsion springs may rub against themselves and/or nearby components of the steering column, resulting in objectionable noise. In steering columns adjustable in a rake direction only, the torsion springs may be replaced with a single coil spring centrally below and seated against a steering column jacket. However, such a configuration is not suitable for a steering column adjustable in both rake and telescope directions, because the coil spring cannot accommodate relative axial movement between the steering column jacket and stationary bracket during adjustment of the steering column in the telescope direction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support in a steering column that may accommodate adjustment in both rake and telescope directions without the drawbacks detailed above.